Dyskusja:Sekenuva
Sekenuva WOW! LOL! Bo ja wiem... Daj z tym sobie spokój (walnięcie głową o klawiaturę) Jaki on ma żywioł Vezok999 13:12, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) Eeee....nergia? --The Champ Is Here!!! 13:40, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, teraz się wypowiem o Sekenuvie- wielkie rozczarowanie. Wyobrazałem go sobie znacznie lepszego. Maska niespecjalna. Czarny, szary, czerwony, żółty, biały... więcej się nie dało? Po jakiego grzyba czerwony na prawej nodze? Kolorystyka po prostu leży. Budowa to nic specjalnego, stara konstrukcja Nuva. Kiedy go zobaczyłem, myślałem, że to będzie Turaga lub no... na pewno nie że Sekenuva. Jedyne co mi się tu podoba to broń, która jest akurat fajna, za nią duży plus, ale tylko za nią...Vezok999 18:10, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) NIE! Gdy czytałem Życie Mojej Drużyny, wyobrażałęm go sobie jako biało-złotego, wielkiego seta. Mam propozycję: on zostanie Matoranem, a ty zbudujesz większego i lepszego Toa. A ta maska z plasteliny... - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 What the fuck? Co to w ogóle jest? Wielkie rozczarowanie, Sekuś. Oj wielkie. Lord Vox 19:08, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) Ja też wyobrażałem sobie twoją alternatywną wersje zupełnie inaczej. Kompletnie inaczej - jak Takanuve Starsa (XD). Żenada kompletna z tą maską, ale broń - popieram Vezoka - fajna. Zbuduj go biało-srebrnego + szary (jako niektóre części). Dodaj maskę od Slizersa(srebrna)/Nuparu/lub jeszcze czegoś. Zrób jakoś tak, żeby była Nie do Poznania i jest git. Chyba, że chcesz zostać przy plastelinie... Ogulnie się zawiodłem - 0/10 - Bartii 20:21, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) Drogi ludu, Sekenuva to skromny osobnik, niczym się nie wyróżnia XD, no dobra, teraz poważnie. Spróbujcie se maskę ulepić z modeliny (taką, żeby była proporcjonalna do twarzy). Po drugie: Pisałem na mojej stronie usera na EB, że ma postawę jak Klasyczny Toa Nuva, czyli tak jak Takanuva 2003 - nic szczególnego. Pisałem też przecież - tułów żółto-pomarańczowy! No cóż, Kapurę poproszę, może lepiej mu wyjdzie. Sekenuva 13:49, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Tak jak poprzednicy - myślałem, że będzie "cool", a wyszło FTW (odwróciłem, żeby nei dostać bana....). Góra 3/10... - Za "WTF" raczej bana nie dostaniesz (niektórzy może nawet nie wiedzą, co to znaczy...) Lord Vox 14:44, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Nie mylcie nas adminów z przeczulonymi dzieciakami :P Co do maski- Andalorianie, Miron, Varion, Glarc, Vorkel, Vortess. No dobra, tułów Toa, kolory, tylko nie każdy musiał czytać twój opis na stronie na EB. No i wytłumacz mi, o jakiego grzyba tam ten czerwony! Vezok999 15:39, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Po mushrooma dwa szablony. No, ale teraz jest znaaaaacznie lepiej. Nie idealnie, ale lepiej. 8/10 Lord Vox 11:55, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) O wieeeeeeeeeele lepiej. Nawet Matoranina możesz teraz zostawic. Zgadzam się z Voxem, 8/10 - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Teraz to wymiatasz! 10/10, bo jest extra! Aha i skasuj szablon starego... - Bartii 11:21, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Oooo... łeeeeeeeeeeee... brzydki jak ten stary tak i nowy. A co tam dam 5/10 (wygurowana ocena) Malum121 . Za pierwszą formę możesz dostać conajwyżej 2/10 a za póżniejszą(to twój najlepszy M.O.C. +5/10Panrahk17 13:41, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) No cóż... Jak kto lubi. Sekenuva 14:44, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) No! Nowa wersja jest o wiele bardziej zachęcająca do ocenienia, niż tamten maluch. Tak więc: Fajowa maska :D Też planowałem zrobić podobną (chodzi o ten złoty element). Ciekawa budowa tułowia i nóg, tu mnie właśnie zaskoczyłeś :D Broń też nieźle wygląda, choć nie podoba mi się dolna końcówka. Na GG pisaliśmy już, więc historii nie oceniam. Za nowego Sekenuvę dostajesz... 7+/10 Volga raahk Guru, przez ciebie miałem konflikt :P Vezok999 20:02, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Ja mam edycję, a Ty kategorię. Jest w miarę równo, więc cichaj ;P Seke w nowej wersji wygląa bardzo ładnie, a maska jest niezwykle ciekawa--Guurahk 20:06, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Co ty masz z tymi piętrowymi nogami? Tułów podobny do Iry, tak samo sumo. Broń jest dobra. Dłonie (znowu Axonn -.-) tym razem do przełknięcia. I najbardziej wkurwiające: maska potężniejsza od Igniki bądź Vahi? OMG... Historia bardzo średnia. 7,5/10. Bijjaacz! Kani--Nui 08:29, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Kiedy pierwszy raz miałem styczność z opisem Sekenuvy... w wyobrażeniach moich wyglądał inaczej i ociupinkę... lepiej. Miał niebiesko - pomarańczowe ciało Toa Metru, Kakamę Mata(też pomarańczową) i jakieś dwa zarąbiste miecze... Ten bardziej pasuje na tytana, a nie na Toa. - Larkanni6 Niewidomi, ta maska nie jest z plasteliny, bo to ochraniacz jednego ze Starsów, nie? - Larkanni6 :Jak ktoś tu jest niewidomy to najwyżej ty. Jego stara (g*wniana, za przeproszeniem) wersja miała maskę z plasteliny. Vox 17:10, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) :Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem! Cofam co mówiłem. - Larkanni6 Mnie on wygląda na szaro-złoto-srebrnego. Kora